1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel bit counter using bit sorters, and more particularly to a parallel bit counter in which bits of a particular level in data input in parallel are counted at a high speed, using a bit sorter system and a caster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Counting bits of a particular level in parallel data of n bits externally input may be achieved by use of a serial counter, adapted to count every one bit, or an adder.
However, where a serial counter is used, n clock pulses corresponding to the n bits of the input data should be used. Where the adder is used, log.sub.2 n clock pulses should be used. As a result, the entire counting time is considerably lengthened.